Revelations of the Past
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Post SR: Upon returning to Earth, Superman learns more then just that he has a son...Part Two: 'Sacrifices' What would you sacrifice to save those you love?
1. Secrets Exposed Chapter 1

Disclaimer and AN:First off Superman doesn't belong to me…I'm just borrowing him. Now then, this is based on Superman Returns – but I'm changing a few things. You'll see what I mean later on. So enjoy! Oh and there are spoilers to the movie involved. Just a forewarning! This is going to be either a two or three part story with the first part being named 'Secrets Exposed'. Please be kind and read and review!

Secrets Exposed: Chapter One:

Superman floated high above the Earth, taking it all in.

This was his home. It always had been and always will be.

But still at times he questioned why he was even here to begin with. When he did, he always remembered what Dr. Swain had told him when he was a teenager.

_'You won't find the answer by looking in the stars. It's more of a journey of the self.'_

That was one reason he had journeyed to the ruins of Krypton. That had been a journey of the self.

But it had accomplished nothing.

He wondered what his life would had been if he had stayed and not gone.

But these thoughts would have to wait.

Something caught his attention through his super-hearing.

A dam had broke and was threatening to flood a small town.

Superman turned his attention to the location and sped back to the earth as fast as he could.

* * *

She always knew that she was different. But she didn't know how or why. 

She remembered her mother's loving and caring voice while she was still in her womb. Crazy, she knew that. But she really did remember it. She also remembered her father's authoritative yet loving voice as well. Then there was her twin brother.

She remembered bonding with him in their mother's womb. But after that nothing else.

Had he died?

Had her parents died?

The next thing she remembered from her childhood was waking up in dark room, with a woman sitting next to her bedside watching over her while she slept.

Was this her mother?

Whether or not it was, it didn't matter. Katherine Rogers was who she came to know as mommy. And she would be known as Sara, since that was what she whispered when her mommy found her during a meteor shower. To keep Sara safe from questions, Katherine would tell anyone who asked that Sara was her niece's daughter. And that her niece had died and that she was the next of kin. But nobody really seemed to care.

For the most part Sara had a normal childhood. She knew that she was adopted. Then her mom eventually married another widower, Jackson Douglas. Together the three of them formed a small, but happy family.

Growing up in the remote parts of northern Arizona, she quickly learned how to ride horses, help out as a ranch hand and to love the outdoors.

But it was when she turned 13 that she began to feel even more that she didn't belong. She never talked to her parents about it; she just kept it to herself. Some things were just meant to be left alone. And this was one of those things.

She graduated high school when she was 18, went off to college where she graduated 4 years later with a degree in public relations. Then she was given an offer of a lifetime. The parent corporation of the media company she had interned with wanted her to start work for them in their PR department at the corporation headquarters in Metropolis. She quickly took the job and moved to the east coast.

Since then five years had past.

She worked hard, was successful and was now the junior vice president of PR for Star Media, the largest media corporation in the US. Along with all of that, she was now dating a wonderful guy for the last two years.

But still. She knew she was different. And she wasn't going to be able to hide it forever. Sooner or later it was going to catch up with her.

* * *

Sara Douglas slowly opened her eyes and starred up at the night sky as she kept remembering her childhood. Next to her, Kiki, her chocolate lab, moved closer. Sara gently ran her hand along Kiki's soft fur. 

"Kiki, who am I?" she whispered.

The dog turned her head and placed it on her master's shoulder. Then she licked Sara's face.

"Ok Kiki," she said laughing. "I'm your owner and that is all that matters."

Kiki licked her face again.

Sara stood up, wiped off the doggie droll from her cheek and looked down at Kiki.

"Come on. Let's go home," Sara said starting down the street, with Kiki in tow on her leash. "I bet Jimmy is worried sick about us. Shocking that he hasn't sent Superman to find us yet."

Kiki barked in agreement.

Sara laughed once again as they began to jog home.

* * *

AN#2: Ok Sara is my OC – and this story may be set along the guidelines of Superman Returns, but I'm changing a few things. Just wait and see! And for those who read this first chapter and don't want to read any further, I ask that you just give it a chance please!  



	2. Secrets Exposed Chapter 2

AN: hope ya'll enjoyed chapter one --- now here we go again!

Secrets Exposed: Chapter Two:

Martha Kent knew that she must be crazy for doing this. But what else in her life wasn't crazy?

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out onto the editorial floor of the _Daily Planet_. She scanned the busy newsroom trying to find her son. She finally spotted him, sitting at a desk in the corner.

She slowly made her way towards him. Clark looked up and spotted her, just as she was standing next to him. He was surprised to see her.

He stood up and hugged her.

"What are you doing here mom?" he asked, still a bit shocked to see her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, grabbing his coat and leading her back out of the newsroom.

Clark led his mother through Centennial Park, where they found a park bench that was in a relatively isolated location.

They sat down and Martha took a deep breath. Clark waited patiently for her to begin telling him whatever she needed to tell him.

"When your father and I first found you, we also found those crystals that I gave you when you left Smallville."

"I remember," he said nodding, even though he was still angry with Luthor for taking the crystals. Now he would have nothing to show Jason when the time was right.

Martha opened her purse, took a slender mailing tube, and opened it. A black cloth slid out into her hand.

"There were eleven crystals and not ten," she said unwrapping the slender crystal.

"But why did you keep this one from me?"

Martha told her son how shortly after they found him, she had a dream of a mysterious place where a beautiful woman, named Lara, ask her to conceal this crystal from her son, Kal-El, until the time was right. She had never told Jonathan about the dream, but knew that this was Clark's real mother since she saw the "S" insignia on her chest – it was the same one that her son now wore as Superman. The morning after the dream, she had gone down to the cellar and retrieved the light pink crystal the Lara had asked her to conceal.

"But why are you telling me this now, mom?" Clark asked a bit confused as he held the crystal in his hands.

"The night that you left the hospital, I had another dream. This time I only heard her whispering that it was time. When I woke up, there was a soft pink glow underneath my closet door where I kept the crystal in a box. I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not, but when you told me about your son, I knew I had to."

Clark smiled softly at his mom.

She smiled back as she stood up and gently kissed his cheek.

"I need to get going. Ben is waiting for me and I know that you are busy," she said as Clark stood up next to her.

"Thank you mom," he said pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome Clark," she replied. "But just make sure that sooner or later I get to meet my grandson."

Clark laughed. "I promise mom. I just need to find the right way to tell Lois."

"I know son."

Clark was grateful that his mother was so understanding and loving. He couldn't have asked for anyone better.

* * *

As Clark was heading towards the elevator in the lobby of the _Daily Planet_ building, Jimmy Olsen was exiting the elevator. 

"Hey Clark," Jimmy said stopping. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sara Douglas."

Clark looked over at the young woman standing next to jimmy, smiling. She was a little bit taller then Jimmy, but not by much. She was slender, with deep blue eyes and wavy dark blonde hair. Clark had to admit that she was good looking.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kent," she said holding her hand out to him.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Sara," he said. "And you can call me Clark."

"Well we're off to the fashion show," Jimmy said, armed with his camera. Clark figured that he was assigned to take pictures of it. "I'll see you tomorrow Clark."

Clark said bye to them and watched them leave the building.

There was something about Jimmy's girlfriend that he couldn't quite place, he thought to himself as he entered the elevator. He had felt something odd about her when she shook his hand. But he put it aside in his mind.

He needed to figure out how to find out what was on this crystal.


	3. Secrets Exposed Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Please, whether or not you like it, please review! I love reading what other people think. Enjoy!

Secrets Exposed: Chapter Three:

Lex Luthor stepped off the cargo ship, _South Seas_, and onto the dock in the Metropolis Harbor. Kitty stumbled close behind him. She had always hated ships and now she hated them even more.

After a few days on the island, a cargo ship spotted them and picked them up. Lex had bribed the captain of the ship to take them back to Metropolis.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, Lex?" Kitty asked as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Because Kitty, Superman is back and I intend on still destroying him. And now I have even more leverage against him."

Luther's mind trailed back to finding out that Brutus had been killed by a piano. And that it was Lois Lane's young son that had pushed it. That only meant one thing.

Lois lane's son had to be Superman's son.

And any father would do anything to save his son's life and that went for Superman as well. That was if he knew that he had a son.

But first, he needed to find a legitimate corporation to buy and take over to make his newest plan work.

* * *

Clark smiled as he watched Lois fuss over Jason from across the bullpen. To him, Jason was the perfect little boy. He even saw a little bit of himself in the way Jason acted. 

It was times like this that he longed to tell Lois that he was really Superman, instead of just being Clark Kent, that guy at work.

Everything had changed while he was gone.

Sure, he and Lois had a son together, but she had Richard in her life now. And he wasn't even sure if Richard knew whether or not Jason was his biological son.

Then his mother was in a relationship with another man who wasn't his father. And she was selling the farm and moving to Montana with Ben. But why Montana of all places?

Even Jimmy was dating someone. That in itself was a shocker. Before then, Clark had never seen him with a girl for longer then 3 or 4 dates. But from what he could tell was that Jimmy and his girlfriend had been dating for a long time.

And no matter when it was, whether it was now or five years ago, Clark felt that he was alone in the world. There was honestly no one who could understand him and his feelings.

Clark sighed as he looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was time to call it a day. He quickly packed up his things and headed for the elevators.

"Good night Lois. Good night Jason," he said as he walked past Lois' desk.

"Oh good night Clark," Lois said still a bit occupied with the story that she was working on.

"Night Mr. Clark!" Jason said waving happily.

"Night," he said again as he left with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Superman flew through the sky. His thoughts were on Jason. No matter how little he got to see his son, the love he felt for him grew and grew. All he wanted to do was go up to Jason, give him a huge hug, tell Jason how much he loved him and that he was sorry for leaving for so long. 

If he had known that Lois was pregnant at the time he was going to leave, he would have never left in the first place. He would have told Lois everything at the time.

But now it was a bit harder.

Maybe the crystal that his mother gave him would help in be able to tell Lois in some way.

After a bit longer of flying, Superman made his way over the familiar frozen tundra of the Arctic.

He landed gently in his Fortress of Solitude.

It was just as cold and dark as it was the last time he had been there, when he discovered that Luthor had taken his crystals from there.

He slowly walked to where the crystals used to rest. He sighed deeply and hoped that what he was about to do worked.

He reached underneath his cape and took put the slender pink crystal that his mother had given him the day before. Wearily he slid it into the center holding cylinder.

He closed his eyes and waited to see if anything happened.

After a few seconds, the Fortress of Solitude went from the dark and coldness that had occupied it back to the warmth that Superman knew. He slowly opened his eyes and was face to face with the image of his birth mother, Lara.

He was speechless. He had only seen a few images of her before, but did know her voice so well. Her voice had taught him about love.

"My precious Kal-El," Lara said. "The time has come for you to learn the truth. It has been hidden from you until to now as a way to protect you."

"Protect me?" he asked aloud.

As if she were still alive and there with him, the image of Lara nodded yes.

"While your father has told you that you are the last son of Krypton, that is only part of the truth."

"Then what is the truth mother?"

"The truth is that, while you are indeed the last son of Krypton, you are not the only survivor. Your twin sister, Karin Jor-El, survived as well. She, like you, was sent to Earth to help guide the humans. Her powers will be similar to the ones that you have."

Superman said nothing at all as his mother continued.

"Find her and help her, Kal-El. You are not alone anymore and you have never been alone. Remember that your father and I love you, as well as your sister, very much."

With that, the image of Lara disappeared. And Superman fell to his knees.

A single tear gently rolled down his cheek.

He wasn't alone.

He had a twin sister.

He had never been alone to begin with. .


	4. Secrets Exposed Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone who has left me reviews! I love them all. And someone asked me if this was a way to introduce Supergirl (and yes I know that she is Superman's cousin), but its not. Supergirl may come into play later, but not now. So enjoy!

Secrets Exposed: Chapter Four:

The 'swoosh' past her kitchen window, caught Martha's attention. She was just cleaning up after another game of scrabble with Ben.

No sooner, then she had heard the 'swoosh', the front door opened.

"Mom you here?" Clark called out.

"In the kitchen!" she replied as she dried her hands off on the cup towel and headed towards the front of the house.

She met Clark half way and they hugged each other tightly.

"What are you doing here Clark?" she asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I found out what was on that crystal," he said with a smile on his face.

Martha waited for her son to tell her what he had found out. Clark took a deep breath.

"I have a twin sister, somewhere on Earth."

"But how?" she asked dumbfounded.

Clark told her everything that was on the crystal from seeing his mother to finding out about his sister, Karin Jor-El. Martha listened intently to everything Clark told her. She could tell by the sound of his voice and his smile that he was truly happy about all of this.

Martha was just about to ask Clark how he was going to go about finding his sister, when there was a soft knock on the door, and Ben Hubbard then came in.

"Oh sorry Martha, I didn't know that Clark was here." Ben said almost turning around and leaving.

"It's alright Mr. Hubbard," Clark said standing up. "It's been a long night and a long trip here. I'm turning in."

Clark stood up and leaning over to kiss his mother's cheek good night, then told Ben good night as he headed for his bedroom.

Martha turned her attention back to Ben once Clark had left the room. He looked a bit pale to her as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"What is it Ben?" she asked.

"When I got home I found out that my sister and her husband were killed in a car crash."

"The one that lives in Arizona?"

Ben nodded yes. "They were on their way back from Phoenix when they just crashed. I have to leave tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Of course I will," Martha said squeezing his hand. "Did they have any children?"

"Yeah. They had an adoptive daughter, who is about Clark's age I would say. Her name is Sara Douglas. In fact, she lives in Metropolis now. That's why I am going out there tomorrow, so I can help her out."

From the hallway, Clark heard everything.

Maybe that odd feeling he got when he had met Sara actually meant something. She was adopted just like him and about his age as well.

Then something else caught his attention through his super-hearing. Something that was far more important then wondering about this Sara at the moment. Somebody needed his help in China.

While Martha and Ben were still talking, the familiar 'swoosh' went by once again. Martha caught the sound and smiled softly, knowing that her son was here to stay.

The world always needed a Superman.

* * *

"Hello?" Sara said answering her cell phone. 

She and Jimmy had just finished done eating dinner and they were heading back to her apartment to watch some movies for the rest of the night.

Sara usually just talked on her cell phone and walked at the same time, but when she didn't, Jimmy took notice.

He turned and looked at her with concern on his face. He knew something was wrong when tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. He began to gently rub her arm to give her a reassuring feeling.

She told whomever she had been talking to 'thank you' and hung up the phone. She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and tried to take a step to continue walking, but instead dropped to her knees. She covered her eyes and began to cry harder.

"What happened?" Jimmy softly asked, kneeling next to her.

"They're dead," she whispered.

"Who?"

"My parents," she answered crying harder.

Jimmy pulled her close to him and held her as she cried in the middle of the busy Metropolis sidewalk.

Nobody paid any attention to them as they just kept on with their own lives as Sara's life came crashing down around her.

* * *

"So when are you and Ben leaving for Arizona?" Clark asked entering the kitchen the next morning. 

Martha jumped a bit, since she wasn't expecting her son to still be there.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he said kissing her cheek softly.

"It's alright," she said going back to cooking eggs. "We're leaving this afternoon."

"You know I've met his niece before," he said, as she placed two plates on the table.

"Are you sure?"

Clark nodded. "She's dating Jimmy Olsen, one of my close friends at the _Daily Planet_. She seems nice. But when I met her, I got a weird feeling about her. At first I didn't think much of it, but after hearing that she was adopted and is around my age, I began to wonder."

"Well there's something else that you didn't hear about her last night. After you left to go do whatever you had to go do, Ben told me that his niece always seemed a bit odd to him. She was always standoffish from the other kids. Kept to herself a lot. Her parents couldn't figure out why and it worried them a lot," Martha said, as she finished breakfast.

The look on Clark's face told it all. He was thinking and hoping that this girl was his lost sister.

"Why don't you come with us Clark?"

"I can't mom. I've been gone from work for five years. Mr. White would have my hide if I asked for it off."

"Well how about this," Martha said placing some eggs and bacon on to the two plates. "When I find out when the funeral is, I will let you know. And if you can get out there _fast_ enough, then go. If not, then don't."

Clark smiled and agreed. And he was also thankful to have such a wonderful mother.


	5. Secrets Exposed Chapter 5

AN: Here ya'll go! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Kappie, my muse, loves it. Reviews make her send me ideas faster, thus making me write faster. So please review! Oh and if you've already read chapter one, you might want to go back and read it again. I added something new to it. Thanks!

Secrets Exposed Chapter Five:

"OLSEN!" Perry White called out from his office.

"He's not here, chief," Clark said from his desk.

"Where is he then?"

"His girlfriend's parents died. He's with her in Arizona," Lois added. Clark looked at her for a second. He had no idea that Jimmy had told her anything. Jimmy had told him quickly on Monday morning, before he left. It was now Wednesday. And Clark knew from his mother, that the funeral was planned for that evening.

"Oh that's right," Perry said snapping his fingers. The he went about yelling at the photography intern about what photos to take for that day.

Clark was just about to ask Lois how she knew where Jimmy was, but when he turned to look for her, she was gone.

'_Probably gone to work on her story for today,'_ he thought to himself as he turned his attention back to his computer and starred at it blankly.

All he could think about was whether or not Sara Douglas could in fact be his twin. But how could he find out for sure?

That was a problem in itself. And it was going to be just as hard to do as finding a way to tell Lois who he really was.

He checked his watch to see what time it was. When he realized how late it was, he quickly finished his story about his beat and left the _Daily Planet_ for the day.

* * *

Sara sat motionless in the hallway of her childhood home. All around her, people were giving their condolences and asking how she was doing. But she couldn't answer them. 

The only image that ran through her head were those of when her beloved parents were lowered into their graves.

That was when the enormously of the entire ordeal hit her.

She needed Jimmy to be by her side and she needed fresh air.

She looked all around her and spotted him not far from her. She got up and walked over to him. He was talking with one of Sara's childhood friends.

"Please," she whispered to him. 'Let's go for a walk."

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Clark adjusted his tie as he entered the house. In one quick sweep of the house with his X-ray vision, he located his mother. She was with Ben Hubbard, receiving condolences. He made his way towards her. 

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered, as he kissed her cheek.

"That's alright, Clark."

Clark turned and said hello to Ben, who already knew that he might show up. Martha had told him a few days earlier.

For a while, he stood with them.

After a while, he noticed a bookcase full of photos. He wandered over to them and looked them over. The majority of them were of Sara when she was growing up. Some of them were funny and some of them were serious.

"Clark!" a familiar voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Clark looked up and saw Jimmy and Sara walking towards him.

"Oh hello Jimmy. Hello Sara," Clark stumbled out as he pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up on his nose. "I tired to tell you the other day, but my mother is, I guess you could say, Ben Hubbard's girlfriend."

"Oh your mother is Martha Kent!" Sara said perking up a bit. "She's sweet as can be."

Clark nodded in agreement. "She really is."

"Well come on," Jimmy suggested, as he sensed that this could bring about a change in Sara's mood. "Let's go outside and talk."

Clark nodded in agreement, as well as Sara.

* * *

While they were talking, Clark began to get several odd feelings as well as images in his mind. Mainly they were of a little girl, who was crying. And everytime her got close to her, either as Clark or Superman, she disappeared. 

He had never experienced anything like this before. And it worried him.

* * *

That night, Clark stayed at the house with Sara, Jimmy, Ben and his mother. Since all the beds were taken, that left Clark the couch in the living room. He didn't mind that much. 

He sat up in the living room listening to everything around him. This was his way of knowing what was going on around him.

Thankfully, no one had needed his help so far that night.

But then a wave of sadness hit him. It startled him for a second, since he had no idea what was going on.

As he concentrated on this feeling, he could literally sense the little girl crying once again. He tried to reach out to her, but she suddenly disappeared, as she had been all afternoon.

Clark shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. A pair of soft footsteps brought him around faster. He quickly lied down and pretended to be asleep. He peaked through one eye and noticed that Sara was walking into the kitchen.

She got a glass of water, then turned and walked back upstairs to her bedroom.

As he tried to get to sleep, he noticed something sitting on the table next to him. It was a picture of Sara when she was younger. The image of the young Sara smiling at him was the exact same little girl that he had seen a mental image of crying.

Something very strange was going on. And neither Clark Kent nor Superman could explain it.


	6. Secrets Exposed Chapter 6

AN:  Here ya'll go. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write. Enjoy!

Secrets Exposed Chapter Six:

"That's the last box," Jimmy said, placing the moving box into the back of the U-Haul that Ben had rented.

After he stepped back, Clark reached up and pulled down the back of the moving van. Ben and Martha were leaving for Smallville that afternoon, while Sara and Jimmy were leaving the next day for Metropolis, as well as Clark. Sara and Jimmy were driving back with another trailer of things that were Sara's, while Clark was catching a flight the next day. Or that was what he had told everyone.

"Thank you, Uncle Ben," Sara said hugging her uncle.

"You're welcome sweet pea. But you do realize that Martha and I are going to be moving to Montana soon. And that you're going to have to decide what you want to do with everything."

Sara nodded as she hugged him once again.

While Sara and Jimmy were saying goodbye to Ben, Clark was saying his goodbyes to his mother.

"Thank you Clark," Martha said hugging her son goodbye.

"No problem, mom," he said.

"Have you figured anything else out?" she whispered to him.

"Not yet," he whispered back. "But I will let you know."

Martha kissed his cheek then walked over and said her goodbyes to Sara and Jimmy.

After a few more minutes of goodbyes, Ben and Martha began their long drive home to Kansas.

"Come on," Sara said turning back towards the house. "We still have some more packing to do."

Clark and Jimmy both wanted to moan, but neither did.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jimmy had managed to slip out of the house to get food for everyone. Clark stayed behind so he could get a free chance to talk to Sara.

For the last two days, he had been seeing the images of the young Sara crying at various times. And at times, the feelings of sadness were stronger then at other times.

If these feelings were coming from Sara, then she was obviously hiding her sadness very well from everyone else.

"Will you hand me some newspaper?" Sara asked, as she and Clark finished packing the kitchen.

"Sure," he said handing it to her.

After a few more minutes of silence, he was just about to ask her about her childhood, when he heard a crash. He looked up and saw Sara in a crumbled heap on the floor. She had slipped on the rug when she was carrying several plates at once.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently helping her up, avoiding the glass that was all around them.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let me see your hands," Clark said, reaching for them.

"No, I'm fine."

"Please just let me look at them…"

When Clark saw the palms of her hands, his suspicions were confirmed.

When Sara had landed on the floor, her hands were amongst all the glass shards. She should have scratches all over her, possibly even some cut. But there was nothing.

She quickly pulled her hands towards and turned away from Clark. Tears were forming in her eyes. One of her many secrets had been revealed.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked coming up behind her. He sensed her fear and confusion.

She sniffled. "I'm fine."

"No you aren't. I can tell," he said, gently turning her around.

She wouldn't look at him at all.

'_Nobody has my problems. I can't get hurt, nothing and pierce my skin. I never even got my ears pierced when I was younger!' _a tiny voice said in Clark's head. He quickly realized that he was hearing Sara's thoughts.

"You're not the only one with that problem," he whispered.

Sara looked up at him confused for a second.

"Watch," he said, picking up a nearby knife.

Sara watched as Clark moved the blade of the knife several times back and forth across his arm, wrist and hand.

"See," he said. "No cuts, no blood."

"But how?" she asked. "How is this normal?"

"It's not. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did your parents ever give you anything that they said your real parents left for you?"

Sara nodded yes, as she pointed to a tiny pinkish crystal that hung on a chain around her neck. Clark recognized it as a fragment of a Kryptonian crystal.

"Whenever I'm sad or I feel alone in the world, a warm loving feeling spreads through out my body. But only when I wear this necklace."

"Is there anymore of this crystal?" he then asked.

"Yeah, but it's in Metropolis. Why?"

"It's a long story," he replied. "But can I ask you one last thing?"

"What is it?"

"Can I have a strand of your hair?"

* * *

Superman flew high above the clouds. The events of the past day ran through his mind.

From Sara's fall to his discovery of her secret to telling her about his hunch that they were twins who were separated at birth. Yet he was careful about what he told her. Mainly he stuck to the fact that he was looking for his twin sister.

When Sara heard that, she was shocked. She then told him how she remembered having a twin brother, while still in her mother's womb. She had never told anyone that, but there as something about Clark that she connected with.

Both of them had agreed not to tell Jimmy about any of this until they knew for sure.

And that was why Superman was going to see the one man he knew of who could be trusted with a secret, especially since he had one of his own.

* * *

"May I tell Mr. Wayne who is here to see him?" the receptionist asked.

"Umm… Clark Kent of the _Daily Planet_ in Metropolis."

The receptionist nodded, as she picked up the phone that connected to Mr. Wayne's office. Clark stepped away from the desk and looked around the office. Behind him, the two massive oak doors swung open and Bruce Wayne walked out.

"Clark!" Bruce said, shaking hands with his old friend. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Clark said.

Bruce led him into his office and shut the door.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as they sat down in a pair of plush chairs.

"How good are your computers?" Clark asked.

"Pretty good," Bruce said beginning to go off on a tangent about the computers his corporation was putting out.

"No, no Bruce. Your new computer," Clark said interrupting him.

Bruce stopped. "Oh that computer," he said.

* * *

AN #2: This version of Batman is the one from Batman Begins. I'll go more into how they met and stuff next chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Secrets Exposed Chapter 7

AN: Sorry that this chapter isn't as long, but I was sitting at my computer debating about a few things in the story. But I wanted to post this before I went to work, so that's why it ends where it does. I just gotta work on the outline some, then chapter eight will be up. Enjoy!

Secrets Exposed Chapter Seven:

"Mommy," Jason said tugging on Lois' blouse. "Auntie Sara is coming!"

Lois looked up to see what Jason was pointing at. But the only thing she saw was elevator bank. She didn't say anything at the moment, but waited for the doors to open.

Her mouth almost hit the desk when Sara Douglas stepped out onto the editorial floor. She looked at Jason the looked at Sara then back at Jason.

'_He must be developing his x-ray vision,'_ Lois thought to herself.

From across the bullpen, Clark heard their conversation though his super-hearing. He smiled gently to himself. And his smile just got bigger when he saw Jason running towards Sara and they hugging tightly. He also wondered why Sara was so close to Jason and Lois. He would find out soon enough.

"How are you holding up?" Lois asked, hugging Sara.

"Pretty good. It was rough at first, but it's slowly getting better."

She looked up and spotted Clark sitting in the corner. He smiled and waved at her. Sara smiled and waved back.

"I'll be right back," she said walking towards Clark.

As Sara walked across the bullpen towards Clark, Jimmy walked up to Lois and Jason.

"When did Sara become so friendly with Clark?" Lois asked.

"Oh that,"" Jimmy said smiling. "Clark showed up at the funeral because of his mom. He and Sara just hit it off."

"Hmm," Lois said taking a sip of water from a cup.

"And there's a chance that they might be twins," Jimmy said continuing.

Lois choked on her water. "What?" she stammered out.

"Yeah, they got talking one afternoon while we where packing up the house and from their conversation they found out that many of the things that happened during their childhoods were similar. Sara told me all of this on the way back to Metropolis. I think it's pretty interesting."

"How are they going to know for sure?"

"DNA testing." Jimmy said turning his attention back to his girlfriend and Clark.

Lois noticed the smile on jimmy's face. It told the entire story. Sara was happy about this new development. And as long as she was happy, Jimmy was happy.

Even Clark was happy about this new change in his life.

So why couldn't Lois be happy for her best friend and co-worker? Then something dawned on her.

"Hey wait," she said. "Clark's adopted? I knew that Sara was, but Clark too?"

Jimmy nodded yes. "You didn't know that? Even I knew that."

Lois shook her head no. There was so much that she didn't know about her co-worker.

The entire time that Jimmy and Lois were talking, Jason just stood by and listened.

If Sara and Mr. Clark were brother and sister, would that make Superman his uncle? Jason knew for a while that Mr. Clark and Superman were the same. Well, he wasn't sure, but then again he was pretty sure.

Next time that Sara baby sit him, Jason was going to ask her what she thought.

His Auntie Sara was cool. She wouldn't tell his mom or dad what he thought about Mr. Clark. That's why he would ask her instead of his parents.

* * *

"So why do we have to go to Gotham City for the DNA test results?" Sara asked as she took the turn off on the freeway for Gotham City.

"Because a friend of mine could do it for nothing and I know that I can trust him." Clark said unbuttoning the first button of his shirt. He hated driving in cars. He'd much rather be flying instead of driving. But that would be kinda hard, especially with Sara, since she didn't know much about her abilities yet.

"Are you alright Clark?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Hey can we roll down the windows?"

"Sure,"

Clark quickly rolled down the passenger window. When the gust of fresh air hit his face, he felt so much better.

He couldn't wait until they found out the results from Bruce. He just hoped that said that Sara was in fact his twin sister.


	8. Secrets Exposed Chapter 8

AN: This chapter is for Countess Jackman…she's the bomb diggity! So enjoy and leave reviews and feedback! OH! And there is a question at the bottom of this chapter that I would love a response to. Thanks!

Secrets Exposed Chapter Eight:

Sara and Clark waited patiently in the foyer of Wayne Manor. Sara still couldn't believe that Clark knew one of the richest men in the country.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting," a voice said approaching them.

Clark and Sara both turned and saw Bruce Wayne walking towards them.

"It was business," he said, once he was closer to them. He extended a hand to Sara. "Bruce Wayne,"

She smiled and shook it. "Sara Douglas."

"Just to let you know, you don't look a thing like your brother," Bruce said. Sara and Clark both chuckled a little bit.

"The car is ready, sir," Alfred said approaching them.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said. "Shall we?"

Bruce offered his arm to Sara and led the way as Clark followed them.

* * *

Sara stood in awe. She had been to fancy restaurants before, but nothing like this. She was even worried that she wasn't dressed properly for it. She was still wearing the slacks and nice blouse that she had worn to work that day.

"Don't worry," Clark whispered. "You look fine."

"How'd you know?" she whispered back.

"I'll tell you later."

Once they were seated, Bruce pulled out a black leather portfolio and took out two seats of paper.

"Congratulations, you're twins," Bruce said handing them each a piece of paper. "There is no doubt about that. The only thing different in your genes is the fact that one is male and one is female."

Sara and Clark were so relieved that their wish for the past week or so came true.

"Now it is time to celebrate," Bruce said, pouring everyone a glass of wine.

The rest of the night was happy and seemingly carefree.

"You know Sara, I'm sorry that Lex Luthor beat out his competition to buy most of Star Media," Bruce said as they were walking out of the restaurant after a very nice dinner.

"How'd you know that?" Sara asked in shock. "The announcement hasn't even been made. The press conference is tomorrow."

"I know. But he beat out Wayne Enterprises,"

Then it made sense to her.

But as Sara and Bruce made small talk on the way back to Wayne Manor, the entire idea of Lex Luthor owning a company wasn't sitting too well with Clark. What was Luthor up to?

* * *

"So you have your company now Lex," Kitty said smacking her gum slightly. "Whatcha going to do with it now?"

"Wait," Luthor said, not looking up from his papers.

"Wait?" Kitty asked confused.

"Yes wait, Kitty," he said finally looking up at her. "Wait, build up profit and then who knows!"

Kitty sighed. "You're not going to try to take over the world again are you?"

"Of course Kitty," he replied. "Just not right now. I have bigger fish to fry."

* * *

After leaving Wayne Manor, Sara had the oddest feeling about Bruce Wayne. It was as if he was hiding something from either himself or everyone else. She decided to let is slide for now, since she had another burning question to ask her brother.

"Can I ask you something?"

Clark turned to look at Sara as she drove back to Metropolis. "Sure. Ask me anything you want."

"What do you know about our real parents?"

He sighed. "It's a really long story."

"We have a few hours until we're home, so get talking."

* * *

AN #2: Ok, I'm going to let you, my readers, help me decided something. Should Sara and Jimmy stay together or should some tragedy happen to him, thus trusting Sara into the arms of someone else? Let me know either in a review, private message via or you can email me (my addy is on my profile) thanks! 


	9. Secrets Exposed Chapter 9

AN: Thanks to everyone who replied to my question! But the votes are tied! Come one I need to know! Anyways, here ya'll good enjoy! Thanks for all the feedback!

Secrets Exposed Chapter Nine:

Clark tried to form the right words for a few minutes.

"Well…you see…it's hard," he kept saying over and over again.

"Ok let me ask you this then," Sara said interrupting.

Clark stopped.

"Are we even from Earth?"

Dumbfounded, Clark began to stumble over his words once again. Finally, he managed to get them out right. "What makes you think that?"

"I've had this dream, ever since I was a little girl. All I remember was a beautiful woman, humming soft words. Then a stronger, yet just as gentle, man looking down over her shoulder and smiling. My surroundings were mainly white, but that's about all I remember."

"That's home," he quietly said. "That's Krypton."

Sara quickly jerked her car across to the other lane of traffic and on to a nearby off ramp that led to a rest stop. Good thing too, it was the last one for 65 miles.

She pulled into a parking spot, slammed on the breaks and threw the car into park. Clark just sat there, wide-eyed, wondering what was going on.

She turned and looked him dead in the eyes.

"How the hell can we be from Krypton if Superman is from there!" she said pointing at him. "Hun? Hun? How can we be?"

"Well….you see…" Clark said stumbling over his words once again.

"OUT WITH IT!"

Clark sighed and took off his glasses. That was when Sara gasped. Now she understood. She and Clark weren't just from the same planet Superman was from. She and Superman were from the same planet and they were twins! How could she have been so blind?

"Some superheroes wear masks to hide who they really are. I wear a mask so people won't know who I am." Clark simply said.

"So the bumbling, mild manner, loveable Clark Kent is really Superman in disguise?" she asked in shock.

Clark nodded yes.

"But I can't fly! I can't block bullets! I can't run faster then a train or whatever they compare you to." Sara said fighting back the tears. She was scared that the entire DNA test was just a scam just to get her hopes up.

"Shh, calm down," Clark gently said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can and you probably just don't know it yet."

Sara sniffled and wiped the few tears away. She was beginning to feel better already.

"want me to drive?" Clark offered.

"Does Superman even have a driver's license?" she asked opening the car door to switch him seats.

"Ha ha, very funny." Clark said opening his door as well.

* * *

The rest of the way back to Metropolis was much smoother then the first bit had been.

Before Sara let Clark behind the wheel of her car, she made him show his driver's license. And to her surprise, he actually had one.

"I just wanted to make sure the Superman was obeying the law, since he upholds them." Sara said inspecting his driver's license as they made their way down the road. "So is it real?"

"Of course it is! I went to the DMV and waited the four hours to get the stupid thing!"

Sara just laughed. "ok ok I believe you now."

After the comic relief, they began to talk about serious things. Clark told her about his childhood experiences and Sara did the same. It slowly began to dawn on Clark that Sara did have powers whether or not she knew it.

"I was scared whenever something happened. I never told my parents. I never told anyone." Sara admitted.

"what about when your x-ray and heat vision formed?"

"I told myself that it wasn't real and they seemed to go away for the most part. They come and go at times, but I guess I learned to live with it. Oh and the same with my hearing. I could hear the darnest things."

Clark laughed slightly.

"Yeah sometimes it's a bit overwhelming," Clark said. "But would you be willing to learn all your powers once again and control them completely?"

"I guess," she said shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Just don't expect me to become a superhero or anything like that."

Clark smiled. "Sounds fair."

"Besides you're doing a great job on your own!"

The rest of the way home was happy and carefree.

* * *

Lois sat beside Jason's bed, watching him sleep.

He was so peaceful when he slept. He was her little angel sent from above. She gently ran her hand down his cheek and brushed the hair out of his face.

He looked so much like him at times.

She wished that Jason could know who his real father was now. Maybe then he would be able so understand what was happening to him at times. But so far, he hadn't asked any questions of her or Richard.

Then there was the entire issue of Richard.

How could she ever tell him? It would tear him in two. After five nearly five years of acting like he was Jason's biological father, finally facing the truth maybe too much.

Richard always knew that he wasn't Jason's real father. But that never fazed him. yet, maybe knowing that the one being that Lois loved just as much as him and their son, was Jason's real father might just push him over the edge.

"Lois?" a familiar voice asked.

She turned to look at the window.

There standing close to the window's edge, was him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you," Superman quietly said.

"It's alright," she said standing up.

Superman walked toward her then knelt down next to Jason's bed and gently stroked his cheek.

"You know he looks a lot like you." Lois said, trying to make small talk.

Superman looked up at her and smiled. "But he has your personality."

Just as soon as he had come, he was about to leave.

"You know that you can stay longer." Lois said.

"I know. But I didn't mean to disturb you," he said walking towards to the window. He stopped and turned back to look at her. "I was just checking on you two."

She smiled. "you are always more then welcome to."

He nodded. "Good night Lois," he said leaving.

"Night," she said back as he flew off.

Then panic sunk in. what if Superman actually showed up wanting to see Jason at some odd time when Richard was around?

That only made her more determined to figure out a way to tell Richard the truth.


	10. Secrets Exposed Chapter 10

AN: As usual, enjoy!

Secrets Exposed Chapter 10:

Richard softly squeezed Lois' shoulders the next morning as he walked into the kitchen. She jumped slightly at his touch.

"You ok?" he asked, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she quickly said turning away from him.

Richard watched her as she walked over to Jason and started to fix his hair and fuss over him. Sure, Lois fussed over Jason often, but lately it seemed that she had been. Ever since he came back into Lois' life, Richard had all but lost his fiancée.

"Hey Lois, how about you and I go out to dinner tonight?" Richard asked.

"I dunno Richard. Who is going to watch Jason?"

"I'll ask Sara. Jimmy and I are covering a press conference she is giving today."

* * *

Sara gently rubbed her forehead. Something was really wrong.

Could she actually be getting sick?

Or was sitting next to Lex Luthor that nauseating?

She knew all about him and what he had done. She may have disliked him for what he did to Lois, Richard and Jason, but when she learned that he had it out for her brother, then it became personal. She really needed to find a new job.

Once the press core was situated, she stood up and began to speak. As she began to speak, she spotted Jimmy and Richard entering the press conference late.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," she said. "Today I am here to make the announcement that Star Media has been bought by Mr. Lex Luthor…."

Sara continued to speak about some of the things that Luthor was planning on doing with the company and then she allowed him to speak.

As she was sitting back down, she stumbled slightly, and Luthor caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she regained her composure. She quickly nodded and sat down.

When Sara had stumbled, Richard and Jimmy both looked at each other. That wasn't like Sara. And that really worried Jimmy.

And what worried everyone at the press conference was the announcement that Luthor made. He announced that Star Media was being renamed to LexCorp, the first of many new purchases that he was going to be making.

* * *

"Auntie Sara!"

Sara scooped Jason up into her arms as he ran to her as she stopped off the bank of elevators.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Sara asked, as she walked back to Lois' desk with Jason in her arms.

"I want egg rolls!" Jason said with a smile on his face.

"We'll see what your mom says."

"I guess he can," Lois said, typing away at her computer. "The doctor has said many of his allergies have gone away, including his gluten allergy."

"Sounds like a deal then!" Sara said setting Jason down. "I'm gonna go say night to Jimmy and Clark then we can go."

"Ok!" Jason happily said, as he started to put his coloring papers into his red backpack.

Sara walked over to Jimmy, leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was wrong with you this morning?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You stumbled and Mr. Luthor caught you. And you looked sick," he said turning to look at her.

"But I feel better now."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said smiling. She kissed him again. "Be careful but have fun tonight on your photo shoot."

Jimmy laughed slightly. "Yeah a black tie affair is what I call fun, especially in a boat on the water in Metropolis Harbor."

"It will be ok. Call me when it's over."

"I will."

They kissed one more time before she walked over to Clark.

"You felt sick today?" he immediately asked.

"Damn you," she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that too."

Sara just rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"Since you're working for Luthor now, please be careful." Clark said serious again.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just not here."

She nodded in agreement. By then, Jason had found her and was pulling at her hand to leave.

"Well Jason and I are off. I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Bye Mr. Clark!" Jason said, pulling Sara away.

He watched with a smile on his face, then it dawned on him. He had never told Sara about Jason!

"So is she your sister?" Lois asked coming up next to him.

Taken back a bit, he quickly regained. "How'd you know Lois?"

"Jimmy told me. Well are you?"

"Yeah. We found out last night."

"Good."

"Lois if you don't mine me asking, why does Jason called her Auntie Sara?"

"She's my best friend. She knew Richard before he and I got together. And over time, she and I grew closer. So, when Jason came along, he learned to know her as his aunt as well as my own sister. Richard and I don't care and neither does Sara."

Clark simply smiled. If only Lois knew the truth.

* * *

AN #2: I wasn't sure about Jason's allergies, so I made one up that could possibly make sense. For those of you who don't know, Gluten is found in wheat. So most bread has gluten in it. They do make gluten free things. 


	11. Secrets Exposed Chapter 11

AN: enjoy! And please leave reviews….flames or no flames….all are welcomed!

Secrets Revealed: Chapter 11:

"Is Mr. Clark Superman?"

Sara choked on her sip of apple juice. That question was unexpected and came out of nowhere. Superman hadn't been mentioned at all during the night. Jason was just ecstatic that he actually got egg rolls without argument.

"What makes you think that?" Sara asked.

"They look a like and Mr. Clark is just acting silly so that adults don't catch on," Jason said going back to his coloring.

"Have you told your mommy or daddy this?"

Jason shook his head no.

"They would think I was silly," he said.

Sara just smiled as she went back to reading her book. She made a mental note to tell Clark about what Jason asked her. Anyways, he may just hear it in her thoughts. The entire twin bond was getting old. He could hear most everything that she was thinking, while she wasn't able to hear his thoughts. That was something else that she had to talk to him about.

Thankfully, Jason didn't ask her any other questions that night.

* * *

"You know that Clark and Sara are actually twins," Lois said, trying to make conversation with Richard at dinner. Neither of them has said much to each other during the night.

"Really?" he asked. "They don't look a thing a like."

"Yeah, they found out a few days ago. I'm happy for them."

"I agree. Sara needs that extra support right now." Richard said, noticing a sudden change in Lois.

She seemed to be lost in thought. Lost in a different world that he would never be able to reach into. She got lost in this world often when they first started dating, but over time, it gradually disappeared. But ever since Superman returned, she seemed to be constantly lost in her world.

"You ok?" he gently asked, touching her arm softly.

"Hun?" she asked looking at him. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

She ran her fingers through her hair.

'_Come on chicken, it's either now or never…'_ she thought to herself.

"Richard we need to talk…"

* * *

Jimmy walked around the new ocean liner, _The Scholl_, taking pictures of the Metropolis elite. The ocean liner was to set sail on its maiden voyage tomorrow. It was the newest and technological up to date of any ship out there. It could even rival the government ships. And here he was, simply sailing on it barely out to sea. It was all just for show.

He sighed as he glanced at his watch. It was almost 9 pm. He had about an hour left until the party was going to be over for the most part and he could go home. He hated assignments like this. Well if Sara had been able to go with him, it would have been more tolerable.

She would look so beautiful in a ball gown. That thought brought a smile to his face. He still was in amazement that she ever agreed to go out with him in the first place. And he had Lois to thank for that.

'_Just think Olsen, a few more decent photo sales and you can get Sara that ring…'_

His thoughts were cut short, by women screaming. He turned and looked out across the ocean. A huge wave was heading towards them. And there was no way that the ship could get out of the way in time.

* * *

"_This just in…"_

Sara turned her attention to the news from her book.

"_The ocean liner, The Scholl, has been struck by a tsunami-like wave that came out of nowhere. Superman is on the scene rescuing the passengers that were aboard for a pre-voyage celebration. We'll keep you up to date as more develops…"_

Sara began to shake from head to toe. Jimmy was on that ship! She prayed that nothing would happen to him.

* * *

Jimmy made his way towards where everyone was getting into the lifeboats. There was a lot of pushing and shoving going on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a little girl had fallen down and wasn't able to get back up. He made his way over to her, helped her up and tried to continue on his way.

But something out of nowhere grabbed him and wouldn't let go. He struggled against it, but it was no use. Then he just disappeared from sight.

The only thing left behind was his camera…

* * *

"Is everyone accounted for?" Superman asked.

The first mate nodded no, checking over the list of people who were aboard for the gala.

"How many are still missing?"

"Just one. The _Daily Planet_ photographer Jimmy Ol…"

Before the first mate had finished, Superman had flown back towards the wreckage that was slowly sinking.

He dove into the water and swam as hard and as fast as he could. He managed to search the entire ship with his x-ray vision, but no one was left aboard.

He scanned the area around him.

Nothing.

Then he spotted something floating nearby.

It was jimmy's camera.

He reached out and took a hold of it.

His heart sank.

He had failed.

He had failed his best friend.

And most of all he had failed his sister…

* * *

Sara sat glued to the television. She listened in horror at the reports of the huge wave that came out of nowhere and hit the ship. Then she listened to the stories of superman's brave rescues. That brought a small smile to her lips.

But it was only a little.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she put her cell phone up to her ear and listened to the familiar ring of Jimmy's cell phone. The voice mail quickly picked up.

She closed her eyes and forced back her tears of worry as she shut her cell phone and ended the call.

'_He has him. I know he does.'_

Sara kept telling herself that over and over.

Then a wave of grief hit her. And she knew where it was coming from.

She turned her head to see her brother, in full Superman attire, standing on the lawn outside. He didn't look happy.

She got up and went outside to see him.

But when he wouldn't look her in the eyes, she began to get even more worried.

"What's wrong?" she gently asked.

"I'm sorry," he said in barely a whisper. "I let you down."

Then she knew it.

He hadn't been able to save him.

She collapsed to her knees, wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry.

Her world once again was shattered.


	12. Secrets Exposed Chapter 12

AN: Thanks to my fabulous reviewers! You know who you are! Eventually all your questions will be answered. But not for a longgggggg time (like the end of the trilogy). Sorry that's just how its planned. Enjoy!

Secrets Exposed: Chapter 12

Richard stormed out of the restaurant. He had been civil the entire time, while Lois shattered his heart. Yet, he had always known it deep down in his heart. His son was in fact Superman's son.

Now that dinner was over, he just wanted to get away.

He wanted away from her. Away from the public eye. And especially away from Superman.

"Richard wait!" Lois called after him.

The part of him that still loved her stopped and waited.

"Richard, I'm sorry," she breathlessly said.

"Save it Lois."

Shocked at his words, she was actually speechless. Richard took a deep breath and turned to look at her.

"Let's go home and talk about this in private," he said in a calmer tone of voice.

She nodded in agreement.

As they silently walked to their car, Lois' cell phone began to ring. The caller id said that it was Sara.

"Hello?" she answered with concern on her face.

Richard watched the concern look change to one of sadness. Tears gently began to roll down her cheeks.

"Tell her we'll be home as soon as we can."

Whoever was on the other end hung up. And as Lois hung up the phone, she wiped her eyes dry.

"What is it?" he gently asked. He hoped that nothing was wrong with Jason.

"That was Clark."

"Clark?" he asked in confusion.

Lois nodded. "There's been an accident on _The Scholl_ and Jimmy's missing. But everyone thinks that he is dead. He was the only one who wasn't saved."

* * *

Sara curled close to Clark and tried to get some sleep. But all she could do was toss and turn.

Clark looked at the clock on the table. It would be a good 45 minutes before Lois and Richard would be home. And Jason was sound asleep upstairs, oblivious to everything that was going on. And Clark intended to keep it that way, even though he simply wanted to hold his son close to him.

But it was Sara who needed him more at the moment.

"Jimmy…..please….don't leave me…." she mumbled, turning over and curling up tighter in a ball.

Just watching her made his heart break even more. In a period of a few weeks, she had lost her parents and boyfriend. No wonder she acted like she did when he told her what happened…

_He knelt down next to her and tried to pull her close to him._

"_Just leave me alone," she whispered, pulling away from him. _

"_I'm sorry," he said standing back up._

"_Sorry…how can you be sorry?" she asked looking up at him. "You haven't lost everything you hold dear to you!"_

_He couldn't bear to look at her. The pain of letting her down felt almost as bad as being close to kryptonite. He couldn't stand it. He would do whatever it took to make it go away._

_Sara struggled to her feet and stumbled towards him. _

"_How...how..." was all that she could say, before collapsing into his arms. _

_He held her as she cried more. Slowly the image of Superman was replaced with the image of Clark Kent. He gently picked Sara up and carried her inside. _

"_Don't leave me alone," she whispered as she sniffled._

"_I promise I won't."_

And so far, he hadn't left her side. Not even to go check on Jason.

* * *

Clark was dozing on the couch a bit later, when the bolt on the front door unlocking, startled him. He lifted his head to see Lois and Richard enter the house.

"How is she?" Lois whispered.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "She'll be fine, someday."

"You both are more then welcome to stay here tonight," Lois quickly said. She didn't want to talk to Richard about their relationship problems, when Sara's problems were worse.

"Golly, that's sure nice of you Lois," Clark said, with his lopsided grin. "But I'm going to take her back to her apartment and sleep on the couch there."

Richard and Lois watched as Clark stood up, gently picked up Sara and carried her out to her car. Lois followed with Sara's purse. She opened the car door for Clark.

"Call if you or Sara need anything."

"Thanks."

Lois stepped back from the car and watched them leave.

Deep in her heart, she prayed that someone would save Sara from everything that was going on in her life. She'd even give up Superman's love (if she still even had it), if he could help heal Sara's crushed heart.

* * *

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"It's your choice." Sara said unlocking her apartment door.

"I'll stay."

Sara smiled at him, silently thanking him.

She opened the door and kiki came running out the door. She began to jump and beg Clark to pet her.

"And who are you?" he asked kneeling down and petting her.

"Her name is Kiki." Sara said. "And…and…"

She stopped.

"It's alright," he said standing back up. "I understand."

She forced a smile and led him into the apartment.

Clark was a bit shocked at how nice her apartment was. But then again she was the VP of public relations for a large company. It has a modern, yet homey look and feel to it.

"Gimme a sec and I will get you a pillow and blanket." Sara said disappearing into a room.

Kiki ran into the kitchen and Clark could hear her banging her bowls together. Clark followed to see what she needed. When Kiki saw him, she sat down next to her water bowl and waited. He bent over and filled up her bowl.

"Here you go girl," he said.

She barked in response and began to happily drink the water.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Sara said standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I agree."

"Come on," she motioned. "I've made up the couch for you."

* * *

"Why did we need him sire?" a screechy voice asked.

"Because he is the key to her," a deep voice replied.

"But an earthling?"

"She is far from an earthling…"

* * *

Her own screams woke her up.

Sara sat up in bed breathing hard. Kiki stretched at the foot of her bed and then moved closer to her.

She took a few deep breaths as she ran her hand over Kiki.

"Why him, Kiki?"

Kiki moved her head to look up at Sara and wagged her tail. That made Sara laugh a bit. "Thanks Kiki."

Sara lay back down in bed and fell into another restless sleep plagued by nightmares. But Kiki laid close to her the rest of the long night, protecting her from anything.

In the living room, Clark had heard everything.

Deep in his heart, he wished that he were wrong about Jimmy. But something about the entire accident seemed odd.

There were no storms or weather systems that could have caused that wave. And there weren't any earthquakes on the planet that he knew about that could have caused that tidal wave. There were far too many questions then there were answers.


	13. Secrets Exposed Chapter 13

AN: Thanks, once again, to those who have reviewed! Feedback just makes me write faster. And I promise that soon all your questions will be answered!

Secrets Exposed Chapter 13:

Sara stood surrounded by Perry White, Richard, Lois, Clark and whoever else had come to the memorial for Jimmy at the Metropolis National Cemetery.

A small stone marker had been placed underneath an oak tree facing towards Metropolis Harbor. Sara and Jimmy's parents both felt that this was proper since it had been at sea where Jimmy had died.

It had been a week since the accident and there still weren't any answers to what exactly happened.

Well at least answers that were being revealed to the public.

Clark held Sara close to him as they made their way back down the hill. She lay her head against his shoulder and let herself relax in her brother's protective embrace. Clark may be Superman, but right now, she wanted Clark next to her more then Superman.

As they made their way to Sara's car, something or rather someone caught their eye.

Parked off to the side, was a black limo. And Sara and Clark both knew who it was.

"What's he doing here?" Sara whispered.

"I'm not sure. But let's go see."

Sara and Clark made their way towards the limo. When they were standing right next to it, the back window rolled down.

"We need to talk, Clark." Bruce said turning to look at his friend.

"What about Sara?"

"She's fine too. But not here."

"We're heading back to my apartment," Sara said. "Is that alright?"

Bruce nodded. "We'll follow."

* * *

"Do you have to leave today?" Lois asked almost protesting.

Richard nodded yes, as he packed his suitcase. "Perry doesn't think that anyone else is capable of covering the crisis in the Middle East but me."

Lois sighed and fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger. With everything happening in the last week, they hadn't had time to talk about their relationship issues. Part of her was relived that he was leaving for a while, while on the other hand she just wanted to hash everything out and get if over with.

"When I get back, I'm going to find an apartment of my own," he said without looking at her as he finished packing.

"What about Jason?" Lois asked concerned.

"We'll tell him that he had two fathers when I get back and explain that to him. That is if you still want me to be apart of his life." Richard said looking at her.

"Of course! You're his father just as much as he is!"

A small smile formed on his lips. "Thank you Lois," he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek.

She watched him walk out of the bedroom. She just stood there, motionless, for a few seconds. Slowly she walked to the doorway and listened to Richard tell Jason goodbye.

That was when she lost it.

She turned back into her bedroom, silently shut the door and broke down and cried.

She had just lost her best friend and fiancée. As well as a father figure for her son.

What if Superman never assumed the role of father?

What would she do?

* * *

"What do you mean a vortex?" Sara asked confused.

"That's what I can't explain nor can anyone else at Wayne Enterprises. The _Scholl_ was our first venture at ocean going vessels. So I made sure that she was equip with the latest technology." Bruce said, throwing a file of photos onto the table.

The photos spread out and Clark reached out and picked one up. It was an underwater photo. It showed a huge black object off the port side of the ship. "Could it be an ocean monster of some sort?" Clark asked hopeful.

"No this is almost extraterrestrial." Bruce plainly said.

'Extraterrestrial? Can you be sure?" Sara asked.

"We can't get any readings on it what so ever. All we know is that it quickly came and quickly went in a matter of seconds."

"Why are you telling us this?" Clark asked, even a bit confused about it all.

"I just wanted to let you know so that you could be on the look out for anything odd." Bruce said, picking up all of his papers. "But I must be going. If I find anything else out, I will let you know."

"Thank you," Clark said.

Bruce nodded as he let himself out of the apartment.

Clark and Sara sat there and didn't say anything for a few minutes, while they both took in everything that Bruce had told them. Then Sara remembered something that she had been meaning to tell Clark.

"Oh I forgot to tell you this," Sara said turning to look at her brother. "Jason thinks that you are Superman."

"What?"

"He asked me if you and Superman were the same."

"What did you tell him?"

"I really didn't tell him anything."

"Has he said anything since?"

She shook her head no.

"Has he told Lois or Richard?"

Sara shook her head no again.

Clark sighed in relief.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Clark said pausing a bit. "But Jason is my son."

* * *

AN #2: Sorry if my break up scene sucked. I'm horrible at writing them. 


	14. Secrets Exposed Chapter 14

AN #2: Sorry for it being so short….my mind has turned to mush the past few days. I haven't been feeling too hot. That's why this chapter took me longer to get up. But enjoy! Oh and let me know what you think about me throwing in the Justice League into this story? And maybe use them, as well as Sara in a crossover fic at some point. Let me know! Thanks!

Secrets Exposed Chapter 14:

Sara sat wide-eyed, starring at her brother. She didn't believe what he was telling her. "Does Lois know?"

"She knows that Superman is the father but not Clark Kent."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

Clark sighed. "I want to, I really do. But if I told her and my enemies found out about her and Jason or even you, then I will be putting all that I hold dear in danger. Heck, I'm not even sure if my mom told your uncle."

"Now don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and can handle myself!" Sara said with a smile on her face.

Clark returned his sister's smile. It was for the first time in almost a week he had seen her smile.

"I promise to tell them both soon," he said.

"Good."

* * *

Luthor threw the newspaper down in disgust. Superman had once again graced the front page, this time saving an entire apartment complex's residents from fire.

He hated Superman.

He always had and always will.

His last attempt at destroying him had failed. But he did learn something interesting with the death of Brutus.

Lois Lane's son may in fact be Superman's son.

Perhaps this little boy could be the key to Superman's undoing.

* * *

Lois slowly pulled open her jewelry box and hesitantly set the sapphire ring inside of it. She just starred at it for a few minutes.

She wondered if she should even take the ring off at all, simply to keep the amount of questions she was going to be asked, down to just a few. But even then, she would be living a lie.

She would be living the lie that she and Richard were still together. And now they weren't. And they never would be again.

Something in the hallway caught her attention.

Jason was walking from his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth before school.

Simply hearing him, made her feel better. And something inside her began to wonder. She wondered how she was going to tell Superman what happen. And how she could ever have a relationship with him once more after what they both had been through.

Only time would tell…

* * *

He starred out the window, lost in thought, as he often was. But this time it wasn't about the problems that were plaguing the world at the moment. It was about her.

There was just something about her.

Ever since he had met her, they clicked perfectly. Or so he thought. Maybe he could just be wrong. He was never sure when it came to feelings like this. He had been wrong too many times.

But he had to take a chance.

And he was good at taking chances.


	15. Secrets Exposed Chapter 15

AN: Sorry that this has taken so long to get up – lots of weird things have been happening…damn full moon. Anyways, enjoy!

Secrets Exposed Chapter 15:

Sara starred at her computer screen.

She needed a new job.

Ever since Star Media had become LexCorp, she had been hounded by all sorts of media personalities for an interview with Lex Luthor. Suddenly she had become Lex Luthor's personal secretary instead of the V.P. of PR.

A beeping from her computer caught her attention.

She had just received a new email.

She rolled her eyes and went to see who had emailed her and what they wanted.

Much to her surprise it wasn't an email asking for an interview, it was an email asking her out to lunch. When she read the initials at the bottom, she smiled. It was signed, B.W. and she figured that it had to be from Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Clark quickly typed up his article about the new construction at Metropolis University. Nothing too interesting, but it was news.

He hit the save button and sighed in relief. An afternoon of freedom. And he had nothing scheduled. There were several things that he could do.

Scan the earth for potential problems.

Spend it with Sara, if she wasn't busy.

Then he glanced at the clock. It was lunchtime. He looked over at Lois, sitting at her desk working on her article for the day.

He could take Lois to lunch.

Or he could do all three.

Over the past few days, Lois seemed to be distant. He had noticed that she hadn't been wearing her engagement ring. He wondered if maybe she and Richard had called it quits. Richard hadn't been around the office lately and the word was that he was sent to the Middle East to cover the rebuilding of the region after the war it had just under gone.

Maybe he should ask her, just to help her take her mind off of whatever was bugging her.

"Lois, I was umm wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me? We could call Sara and see if she wanted to join us." Clark asked in small voice, as he pushed up his glasses on his nose.

Lois took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Sure," she said with a smile.

Taken back, he simply smiled and held out his arm to her. And for once, she gladly accepted.

* * *

"Sorry, I can't make it." Sara said into her cell phone as she opened the door to a small French café near LexCorp.

"Luthor have you running circles?" Clark asked on the open end of the phone call.

"Not really."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm meeting someone for lunch."

"Oh…well umm...don't forget we're meeting Kara tonight." Clark said referring to their cousin, who Sara had yet to meet.

"I remember. I'll see you tonight," she said looking around the café for Bruce."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sara hung up the phone, just as she spotted him sitting in a corner. He simply looked up and smiled at her as she made her way towards him.

He stood up and offered her a chair. She smiled and gladly accepted.

"How did you find my email address?" she quickly asked as he sat back down across from her.

"On the press releases. Your name was the contact."

"You have a point there."

Bruce smiled and for once in a long time, enjoyed himself.

* * *

"So..umm..how is Jason?" Clark asked stumbling over his words slightly as he tried to make conversation with Lois, who seemed to be as silent as a librarian in a library.

"He's fine," Lois said poking at a french fry absent-mindedly.

Clark nervously took a bite of his burger and didn't say anything else.

"Clark what is about me?" she asked without looking at him.

"What do you mean, Lois?"

"Why is it that everything always leaves?"

Clark didn't say anything as Lois went on a talking everything that has ever left her in her life. Everything from her pets when she was younger (a gold fish and a dog who ran away) to Superman and then Richard.

It was when she mentioned Richard that she broke down and began to cry.

"You know Lois, Sara is still here and so is Jason. And well….umm…I'm here too."

Lois looked up at him and sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Clark."

He smiled and told her no problem.

* * *

"He what?"

"He offered me a new job as CEO of his new media company that's going to be based here in Metropolis." Sara happily said as she and Clark waited in Centennial Park for Kara.

"are you going to take it?"

"let's just say my two weeks notice is sitting on Luthor's desk." Sara said with a smile on her face. "I made sure he was gone before I put it there. "

Clark was relieved that Sara would be getting away from Luthor. But Bruce offering Sara a job just seemed a bit odd to him. But then again, he had noticed that Bruce had taken a liking to Sara.

"Clark! Clark!" someone called out.

Clark and Sara turned to see a slender young woman with blonde hair running towards them.

When Kara had reached then, she launched herself into Clark's arms and they hugged tightly.

"you know I missed you, but I am still mad that you didn't take me with you!" Kara said looking Clark dead in the eyes.

She then noticed Sara. "You must be Sara!"

Sara just smiled and nodded yes.

"Alright! Someone to go shopping with!"

Clark and Sara laughed.


	16. Secrets Exposed Chapter 16

AN: I know that this has taken a longgggg time to post…..lots of stuff has happened over the past month, some good and LOTS bad. So please bear with me. Enjoy! Sorry it's so short. For some odd reason, I can't put divides in, so the big gaps are where the breaks should be. I hope it's not confusing.

Secrets Exposed Chapter 16:

"Mommy?"

Lois looked over at Jason, who was sitting on the couch. He was just starring at his keyboard.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked as she went back to cutting up vegetables for their dinner salad.

"When is daddy coming home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh."

Lois thought that Jason had finished asking questions since he began to slowly play on hi keyboard again.

But just as soon as he had begun to play, he stopped.

"Is daddy ever going to come home?" he quietly asked.

Lois set her knife down and walked over to where he was.

"Why are you asking that sweetheart?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Before daddy left I heard you talking and daddy said something about not coming home," he said beginning to get teary eyed.

Lois pulled her son closer to him. "Don't worry sweetie," she gently said. "Everything will be alright."

"Promise mommy?"

"I promise," she said hugging him tighter.

A squeak made him wake up. He turned over and could feel a gentle breeze against his face.

Jason slowly opened his eyes. A blur of red and blue was all he could see at first.

"I didn't mean to wake you," a voice softly said.

Jason's eyes adjusted and grew wide. Sitting next to his bed was Superman!

"It's alright!" Jason happily said in almost a whisper.

"I was just checking in on you and your mom," Superman said, standing up. "Your aunt Sara asked me to since your daddy is out of town."

Superman walked to the window and was about to leave, when he turned and looked back at Jason.

"Be good for your mom ok?"

"I will." Jason said with a huge smile on his face.

Superman returned his smile and took off from the window. Jason scrambled out of bed and watched as Superman flew higher and higher into the night sky.

When he could no longer see Superman, Jason crawled back into bed and dreamt that night of someday flying with Superman.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Luthor threw Sara's letter of resignation down in front of her.

Without picking it up, she looked him dead in the eyes. "It's my letter of resignation and notice."

"And where might I ask are you going to work?" he asked leaning over his desk at her.

"That is.."

She stumbled slighty, but caught herself.

"That's none of your concern," she managed to say.

"It is every bit my concern,"

Sara began to feel wheezy. What was happening to her? She just stood there, motionless, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She began to feel weak in the knees as well.

"So since you don't have respect enough to even answer my question, I want your desk cleaned out by TONIGHT!"

She still didn't answer him. Instead, she felt like she was going to pass out. She needed to get some fresh air. She turned and stumbled out of Luthor's office and headed for the roof.

As Luthor watched her stumble from his office, his anger grew. NOBODY disrespected Lex Luthor and got away with it.

Sara wearily pushed open the door to the roof and stumbled out into the sunshine. She made her way over to the edge of the building. It was the only thing to lean on.

Yet, in her weakened state, she leaned against the part of the roof that wasn't sturdy and went tumbling over the edge.

'_Help me…someone…'_ she whispered to herself before everything went black.


	17. Secrets Exposed Chapter 17

AN: Sorry that this took so long to get up – but I've had a badddd case of writer's block plus dealing with a pain in the butt ex boyfriend. But that's another story. So enjoy!!!

Secrets Exposed Ch 17:

Clark and his new photographer, Chris Walker, were heading back to the _Daily Planet_ after their interview for Clark's story that day.

'_Help me…someone….'_

Clark looked all around him, trying to figure out what was going on. A sense of fear seized him as he realized that something was wrong with Sara.

Suddenly gasps of horror came from the people on the street. Clark turned and saw a young woman falling from a building.

"Somebody help her!" a woman yelled out.

"Superman will save her!" a man yelled back.

"I wonder where Superman is?" Chris asked turning to look at Clark. But Clark had disappeared.

* * *

Superman flew as fast as he could to catch the falling young woman.

"I have you miss," he said as he caught her in his arms.

But the young woman didn't say anything.

"Miss?" he asked turning her head towards him. When he saw her face, he gasped.

"No," he whispered.

Laying, motionless in his arms was Sara, who was barely breathing.

Instead of taking her to a hospital like he would most people he saved, he didn't. Instead, he flew higher and higher towards the sun.

The higher he went without any change in her condition, the more he had to fight to keep himself from crying.

Eventually he stopped and floated in the atmosphere, allowing the sun's gentle rays to fall on Sara's face.

"Please Sara," he whispered.

After a few more minutes, her breathing returned to normal and a smile returned to Superman's face. He turned and head towards the Fortress of Solitude. It was time that Sara knew more about her past.

* * *

Sara's eyes slowly fluttered open as a wind hit against them. She immediately looked down and saw nothing but white underneath her. It took a second to register. She was flying! But how?

"It's ok. I've got you."

She turned her head to see Superman carrying her through the air.

"We are we going?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

"Where are we anyways?"

"The arctic," he said with a smile on his face.

"The artic! Then why am I not freezing?"

Superman laughed. "Didn't you ever notice growing up that temperature changes didn't bother you that much?"

"Come to think of it, you're right. I always made myself think that I was either hot or cold."

"See."

Sara smiled and continued to watch her surroundings. He started to descend below the clouds. Sara saw seals and sea lions playing along the ocean's edge. Even out in the distance, she saw whales and dolphins swimming in the ocean.

The further in land they flew, the foggier it got. Slowly the fog began to lift.

Then she saw it. The giant crystal structure looked just like an ice palace.

He flew into it and gently landed. Sara stood up and looked all around her.

It was something out of a dream.

No, wait. This place or one similar to it had been in her dreams before.

"Where are we?" she asked, as she began to walk around.

"This is my Fortress of Solitude."

"But it seems so familiar."

"It should," he said with a smile on his face. "This is what home looked like."

"Really?"

He nodded yes.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you more about our past," he said. "Well at least the start of it."

"How? You told me all your crystals were destroyed." Sara said following her brother onto a platform.

"They were," he said holding his hands flat out. "But I have a feeling that if you inserted the mother crystal, things might be different."

Sara watched as something like a control panel slowly rose up, underneath where her brother's hands were.

"Besides," he said turning to look at her. "You do have a set of father crystals."

"That's true," she said watching in awe as Superman touched a few places on the panel then noticed a slender pink crystal rising. This crystal looked a lot like the one that she wore all the time.

"Ok take the crystal from its resting spot," he said pointing. "Then place it in this slot."

She did as he said to do.

As soon as Sara had slid the crystal into place, the entire Fortress of Solitude went dim as an image appeared in front of them.

It was an image of their mother.

Sara gasped.

"My dear Karin," Lara said. "I am sorry that your father and I cannot be with you. But now you have your brother, Kal-El by your side."

Behind her, Superman squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"Like him, you have father crystals as well," Lara went on to say. "Never be afraid to ask questions. Remember that I love both you and your brother."

Lara's image slowly faded away and was replaced by Jor-El.

"My daughter," Jor-El said. "You like your brother will have special powers. The human race has a capacity for good. Help lead them and show them the way."

Sara smiled gently.

"That is why I sent them you and your brother. You are the last remaining survivors of Krypton. Make us proud my dear Karin Jor-El."

As the image of their father disappeared, Sara turned around and hugged her brother tightly. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"I understand," Superman said, wrapping his arms around her.

They stood there for a few minutes, letting everything soak in.

"I want to help you," Sara said lifting her head from his shoulder. "Will you teach me how to use my powers?"

"Sure," he said smiling at her. "What ever you want."


	18. Secrets Exposed Chapter 18

AN: As usual enjoy!

Secrets Exposed Chapter 18:

Sara crashed into the side of the Fortress of Solitude and slid down to the ground.

"I don't think I will ever get the hang of flying," she said standing up.

"Sure you will," Superman said floating over to her. "You already have x-ray vision, hearing and strength under control. And you're almost there with the heat vision. And you only have been practicing a few hours."

"So did it take Kara long to learn everything?"

"Not really. But she doesn't use her powers often. I told her that if she wanted to go to college and me pay for it, then no superhero business."

"Good."

"Now back to you. Since the name Supergirl is taken, what are you going to go by?"

"Supersister!" Sara said putting her hands on her hips and imitating a proud stance that her brother used often.

Superman laughed.

"Seriously, I have no idea," she said.

"Come on," he said heading outside. "Let's go see someone who can help."

"And you expect me to fly?"

"Yes," he said taking off and waiting for her about 100 feet in the air.

She sighed. All she hoped was that she wouldn't crash land.

* * *

Martha Kent smiled and set down the box she had been packing. She had just heard a familiar 'swoosh' and then another go by her window.

"Ma!" Clark called out as he and Sara walked into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen Clark!" she called out.

Much to her surprise, both Sara and Clark walked into the kitchen. Martha hugged her son tightly.

"Hello Sara," she said hugging Sara.

"Hello Ms. Kent."

"We need your help ma," Clark said smiling.

"With what?" she asked looking at them both.

* * *

"So Sara is your sister and basically wants to help you and Kara. But she doesn't know a name to go by."

"Right," Clark said.

"Do you want to used the 'S' emblem like Clark and Kara both do?" Martha asked looking at Sara.

Sara nodded yes.

"So a name using an 'S'," Clark said thinking aloud.

The trio sat in silence for a few a while thinking about what name Sara should use.

"What about Sirius?" Sara asked. "That's the brightest star in the sky and it follows Orion. And basically I'm following in my brother's footsteps."

"I like it," Martha said.

"Me too," Clark added, smiling. "Now for your outfit."

Sara stood looking in the full-length mirror. She and Martha had come up with the concept for her outfit.

The outfit was like her brother's top with the 'S' emblem, while the bottom was a long skirt with a slit on each side. Finally, she wore boots with a small heel.

The only major difference was that unlike Superman and Supergirl, Sara had chosen to use only light blue or navy material. Clark had objected at first, but Martha sided with Sara. Eventually he gave in as well.

Sara sighed deeply.

What was she getting herself into?

* * *

"When are we going after her father?"

"Soon Kalibak. All in good time."

"Then why keep the human alive?"

"He is the key to her undoing."

* * *

"You really need to tell Lois the truth," Sara said, sitting down next to Clark on the front porch.

Clark sighed and starred into his cup of hot chocolate that he mother had made him.

Even though it had been late when they finished everything, Martha had insisted that they stay the night.

"I know I do Sara, but how should I?"

She thought about it for a second.

"Well she just told me that Richard isn't coming back at all. And she is really down about that. "

"Really?"

She nodded yes. "Just call her and ask her to go out. Especially for Jason's sake."

Clark knew that she had a point.


	19. Secrets Exposed Chapter 19

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating as much lately. But hopefully this will all change soon! So enjoy and please review!!!

Secrets Exposed: Chapter 19:

'_Pure freedom,'_ Sara thought as she plopped down on her couch with her laptop and flipped on her TV.

Since Luthor had fired her immediately and she wasn't to start her new job with Wayne Media for a few more weeks, she had nothing but free time on her hands.

Sleeping in late, taking long runs with Kiki, and not having to answer to anyone. Plus she could work on a way to get Clark and Lois together.

Kiki stretched on the floor then jumped into a nearby chair as Sara reached for her coffee and took a sip. "I agree with you Kiki. Let's be lazy all day."

While Sara listened to the morning talk shows, she searched through Gotham City apartment listings. Since Wayne Media was just starting out, everything was going to be based in Gotham City for a while. That meant she was going to have to move there.

And she hadn't told Clark yet.

She already wasn't looking forward to that conversation. They hadn't known for very long that they were even twins. But then again he could always fly to see her and maybe she would actually do the same for him.

After a few more minutes of looking at apartments, she curled up and drifted off to sleep.

Being lazy was good.

* * *

"Right now Superman…" 

Sara's eyes snapped open as she heard the news report about her brother struggling to hold up a huge crane in the shipyard.

Kiki hadn't even yawned before Sara had disappeared. She whined as she looked around the apartment for her master, but it was to no avail. Finally, she lay down on the couch where Sara had been and waited for her master to return.

* * *

Superman tried his hardest to level the crane tower to make it steady, but for some odd reason he just couldn't get it to do what he wanted it to. 

"Need some help?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius taking some of the weight off his shoulders.

Together they lifted to crane tower and placed it back upright amid cheers from the dockworkers. Then before any questions could be asked, both Sirius and Superman flew off.

* * *

One good thing about Sara's apartments was that it had a window facing a back alley. Sirius flew in first, followed by Superman. 

"Don't you have to work today?" Clark asked once they both had changed personas.

"Nope," she said sitting down on the couch next to Kiki. "Luthor fired me immediately. I thought I told you that."

Clark shook his head no. "I think we were too occupied in me teaching you about yours powers that day."

"Yeah," she said still a bit confused about something.

"What is it?" Clark asked sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Well remember how I said that I wasn't feeling good during that news conference with Luthor?"

"Yeah."

"I felt that same way that day I fell off the building."

"Had you been around Luthor?"

She nodded yes.

Clark sighed. "It was Kryptonite. He must still have a little bit of it."

"What?" she asked.

"Pieces of Krypton that are radioactive to you, Kara and I. I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you. I was so wrapped up in finding out that I had a sister. "

"It's alright. But can it kill us?"

"Yes. It's one of the few things that can."

"Well at least I know now."

* * *

Clark took a deep breath. He had to do this. He had to do this for himself, for Lois but most of all for Jason. 

"Um Lois?" he asked walking towards her desk.

"Oh hey Clark," she said hanging up the phone. "What's up?"

"Um…would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" he quickly asked.

"Sure," she said smiling. "I was just talking to Sara and she was wanting to take Jason out to a movie tonight. So I don't have to find a sitter."

Clark smiled and silently thanked his sister.

* * *

"Aunt Sara!" Jason said running up to her and hugging her tightly. 

"Hey bud," she said.

"Why are you picking me up today?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you," She said taking his hand and walking to her car. "Plus your mom and Clark are going out to dinner tonight."

"Are we going to go with them?"

"Nope. But we're going out. Just you and me."

"Then can we have egg rolls?"

Sara laughed. "What is it with you and egg rolls?"

"They're good!"

She laughed again. "Sure, we'll have egg rolls."

* * *

He watched them walk to a car and get in. he knew that this wasn't the boy's mother. 

Silently he followed them. Hopefully this wouldn't be a big ordeal.

And hopefully big blue wouldn't make and appearance.


	20. Secrets Exposed Chapter 20

AN: I'm on a writing spree…enjoy

Secrets Exposed Chapter 20:

"Is all your homework done?" Sara asked getting Jason his fourth egg roll.

"Yup! Mommy and I finished it last night."

"Good," she said setting the plate down in front of him. She watched as Jason happily ate his egg roll.

The doorbell rang.

'_That's weird,' _she thought to herself. _'It's almost 8.'_

It rang again.

"Stay here Jason. I'll be right back."

"Ok," he said with a mouthful of egg roll.

Sara walked to the door and used her x-ray vision to see through it. The guy on the other side seemed normal enough to her.

'_Probably just lost,' _she thought as she opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"You sure can," he said pushing the door opened and slamming Sara against a wall.

* * *

"You've been quiet tonight," Lois said looking over at Clark.

"Hun?" he asked. He had been lost in thought for a moment, trying to determine how to tell Lois the truth.

She laughed. "I swear Clark you are a blond deep down."

He blushed slightly as the waitress set down the check on the table.

"How much do I owe you?" Lois asked taking out her wallet.

"Nothing," he said handing the waitress his credit card. "My treat."

Lois gently smiled.

* * *

"RUN JASON!" Sara yelled as she threw a lamp at the intruder.

Jason ran over to a corner and knelt down, trying to avoid the fight that was going on in front of him. But the entire time he only thought about the time that his mommy fought against the guy on the ship.

The guy grabbed Sara and held her by the throat, strangling her.

"What do you want?" Sara struggled to say.

"The boy. That's all."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the idea," he said throwing Sara to the side like a rag doll.

Jason curled up tightly in a ball, praying that Superman would come and save them. He could feel the man's breath close to him, but then it was gone. He opened his eyes to a huge crash coming from the kitchen. He peered around the corner and watched Sara and the man fight each other.

Finally, with one last punch, Sara sent the man flying into the stove where he lay knocked out. She took a deep breath and slowly limped back towards Jason.

"Aunt Sara!" he said running up to her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, as she picked Jason up and turned back to look at the guy.

"Aunt Sara I smell something funny," Jason said.

She took a deep breath. It was fire and gas.

"Hang on Jason," she said wrapping his arms around him tighter.

* * *

Clark was about to turn into Lois' driveway when an explosion rocked the area around them. In front of them, Lois' house was in shambles.

Out of instinct, Lois and Clark both jumped out of the car and ran towards the burning building.

"Jason! Jason!!!!!" Lois yelled, trying to run into the rumble. Clark held her back.

"Look," he said pointing up.

Lois looked up and gasped.

Slowly floating to the ground was Sara with Jason in one arm and she was holding onto what looked to be a grown man. When Sara's feet touched down, she let go of Jason and then collapsed to her knees, letting go of the man she was holding on to as well. Lois immediately engulfed her son in her arms. Clark knelt down next to Sara and b rushed the hair out of her soot-matted face.

"I hope to God you told her or I will," she whispered.

Clark smiled at his sister softly. Atleast she and Jason were all right.

"Tell me what?" Lois asked coming up behind Clark.

In the distance, fire trucks and police cars could be heard speeding towards them.

"Mr. Clark is Superman mommy!" Jason said. "Aunt Sara fought just like him! And she even flew!"

Lois looked at her son, then Clark, then Sara. She didn't know what to think.

Clark sighed and took off his glasses. "He's right Lois."

As the fire trucks and other emergency vehicles pulled up, no one said anything.


	21. Secrets Exposed Chapter 21

AN: So I've been on a real writing kick. I have this story planned out to include a cross over with Justice League Unlimited. So look for that soon!

Secrets Exposed Chapter 21:

After the police had taken a statement from Sara and hauled the would be kidnapper away and the firefighters had dealt with the fire, Lois starred angrily at Clark and Sara.

"How could you both keep this from me?"

"Hold on Lois," Sara calmly said. "Let's go somewhere that we can have some privacy."

"Fine."

Since Sara's apartment was closest, that was where the group went.

* * *

Lois tucked Jason in to Sara's bed. "Are you going to be ok?" she softly asked.

"Yep mommy." Jason said as Kiki snuggled closer to him. "Kiki will protect me."

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead softly. As she stood up, she watched Jason snuggle deep into the pillow with one arm draped over Kiki. She turned out the light and was about to shut the door, when Jason spoke up again.

"Mommy, don't be mad at Mr. Clark, he was only protecting you," he tiredly said.

She didn't say a word a she shut the door softly.

When Lois walked back into the living room, Clark immediately began to talk.

"I'm sorry Lois, I had to keep it a secret."

"I know," she said sitting down in a chair. "But what about Jason. How do you feel about him?"

"I love him."

Lois sighed in relief.

"Are you angry?" Sara asked.

"A little," she said. "But I understand. I just worry about Jason. Whoever broke into the hours was after him."

"You know that I will protect you both," Clark said.

"I know," Lois said. "But Superman can't be everywhere at once. Too many people depend on you."

"I have an idea," Sara said.

Lois and Clark turned to look at her.

"I have to move to Gotham City until Wayne Media is up and running here. I'm not sure how long it will be for, but why not let me take Jason with me. It will get him away from here to let everything calm down. Plus then you two can actually spend some time together."

"But you know that Jason can be a handful at times." Lois said.

"I know that," Sara said smiling. "It's not like I'm going to be dating anyone when I move to Gotham."

* * *

Clark stood over Sara's bed, watching Jason sleep and he couldn't help but smile. Now he would finally be able to tell him the truth about everything – his past as well as his future.

He and Lois weren't sure how they were going to tell him the truth about Clark being his father as well as Superman. But everything would work out in time.

But now he would keep no more secrets from Jason or Lois.

* * *

"Jason would you like to live with Sara for a while?" Lois asked the next morning.

"Jason looked at his mom then to Mr. Clark, who sat next to him on the couch, then over at Sara, who was sitting on the floor with Kiki.

"Why?"

"To protect you," Clark said.

"But won't you protect me?"

"I will. But your mom and I want you to be safe when I can't be around."

"Are we going to live here?" Jason asked Sara.

She shook her head no. "we're going to live in Gotham City."

"Will we still see mommy and Mr. Clark?"

"Sometimes."

"Will we still have egg rolls?"

"Yes we will still have egg rolls."

* * *

Lois hugged Jason tightly. It was moving day for Jason and Sara.

"Be good for Sara and I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Ok mommy." Jason said hugging her again and giving her a goodbye kiss. "I love you mommy."

"Love you too."

Jason left Lois and went to hug Clark goodbye. Clark swept him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Be good and someday we'll go flying." Clark said smiling.

"Deal," Jason answered as he hugged him again. Then he whispered something into Clark's ear.

"Love you daddy."

Taken back a bit, Clark just hugged him tightly again. "You too," he whispered back.

Off to the side, Sara smiled. She had heard it all. She had let it slip to him to other day about Clark being his dad. That was their secret for now.

Clark set Jason down in the passenger's seat and buckled him in as Sara and Lois said their byes.

"Now you don't have to spend a lot of money on him. And let me know what you spend so that I can pay you back."

"Don't worry Lois." Sara said. "You just get back on your feet and worry about you. And let me worry about Jason."

Lois smiled and hugged Sara.

"Call us when you get there," Clark said hugging Sara.

"We will."

Sara walked around her car and got in. Lois and Clark stood by and watched as she started up the car. Before she pulled away, she rolled down the window.

"Now you two have fun!" she said smiling at them. Kiki barked in agreement from the backseat.

They smiled and waved bye as Sara pulled out into the street.

"BYE!" Jason called out as he stuck his head out the window for one last goodbye.

Lois and Clark stood and watched the car get smaller and smaller. Lois began to softly cry. She couldn't believe that she let her little boy go. Clark wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

Lois nodded.

"You know that he called me daddy."

"He what?" Lois asked shocked. "How'd he know?"

"Sara," Clark said smiling looking off in the distance. "She was the one who told him. I know it."


	22. Secrets Exposed Chapter 22

AN: Like I said…I'm on a writing kick – so enjoy!!!

Secrets Exposed: Ch 22

"Aunt Sara?"

Sara turned to look at Jason as she was leaving his bedroom. It was their first full night in Gotham City.

"Are you really my aunt?" he asked a bit confused.

She walked back over and sat down on the side of his bed. "Yes I am really your aunt," she said smiling at him.

"But if Mr. Clark is my daddy and you're his sister than why do you both have different last names?"

"We were separated at birth."

"Why?"

"Because our parents wanted to separate us to save us from dying."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you'll understand someday," she said kissing his forehead. "But you get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. We're going to your new school then we can do whatever you want to."

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"Sure. Now off to sleep."

She made sure he was tucked back into bed then stood back up. As soon as Sara was out of the way, Kiki jumped onto the bed and snuggled close to the little boy.

She smiled softly and shut the door. She then walked back into the living room of the apartment and stood at the large picture window looking out across Gotham City. She sighed. There were so many questions that she had. But she had even less answers than he did.

What was Krypton like?

Where was it?

What exactly was her place in the world?

But most of all, where had Jimmy disappeared to?

Maybe someday she would have all the answers, who knew. Only time would tell.

For another hour, she just stood at the window, lost in thought the entire time.

* * *

High above Gotham City, two figures stood atop Wayne Tower.

"Thanks for giving Sara this job," Superman said.

"She deserves it. She's good at what she does." Batman said emerging from the shadows. "But that's not why you are here is it?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Batman asked, lifting his eyebrow a bit. Superman asking for a favor was a bit odd.

"Watch over Sara. My son is with her and I just want to make sure that nothing happens."

"Figured that was whom the boy was when I met with her today," he said. "But don't worry, they'll be watched over."

"Thanks Bruce."

Without saying a word, Batman head back to the shadows and disappeared.

As Superman took back to the skies and his way back to Metropolis, he hoped that maybe some of the questions that Sara had about herself would be answered in Gotham.

* * *

AN #2: This is the end of this story --- but look for the adventure to continue in 'Sacrifices' that will be posted under 'Superman/Batman Adventures' since it's a crossover. 


	23. Sacrifices Chapter 1

AN and Disclaimer: Superman and Batman aren't mine…I'm just borrowing them for a while. I know that Sara has seemed like a Mary Sue, but I promise that is going to change! And I decided to make Revelations of the Past a series of several stories...so I was just moving these first two chapters into this story...enjoy!

Sacrifices Ch. 1

"_Daddy where are we going?" 6 year-old Sara asked.  
_

"_We're going to see a friend of mine. He's a doctor."_

_Sara wearily starred out the car window as they drove across the barren land of Northern Arizona. Eventually, close to dark, they pulled up in front of a dark stone building. Part of this didn't feel right to her. _

_Her daddy's friend looked nothing like any doctor that she had ever seen before. _

"_Don't worry Mr. Douglas, she will be taken care of," the doctor said in a funny accented voice as two men took a hold of Sara by the arms and lead her into a dark room._

"_Daddy don't leave me!" she screamed, as the door was slammed shut. _

_That was when everything went black. _

_When she came around, she found herself strapped into a chair. Her feet were tied together and her arms were strapped down to the arms of the chair. Then there was something funny on top of her head. This wasn't right. _

_The two men were standing on each side of her, while the doctor stood in front of her. _

"_Now this won't hurt at all," the doctor said in his funny accent as he flipped a switch on a wall. _

_But it did hurt - it hurt a lot._

* * *

"STOP!! PLEASE STOP!! IT HURTS!!" Sara screamed from her sleep.

Kiki came tearing down the hallway from Jason's room and into hers. The dog jumped onto the bed and began licking her master's face.

But Sara kept screaming to stop it, so Kiki did. When Sara wouldn't stop screaming 'stop it', Kiki let out a loud bark directed at her master. The bark woke Sara up and she sat straight up in bed, trying to figure out where she was. When it registered that she was in her apartment, she sighed in relief.

Kiki slowly walked towards Sara and licked her hand softly.

"Thanks Kiki," Sara said hugging her dog. "What would I do without you to wake me up?"

Kiki barked in agreement and Sara just laughed.

She pushed back her covers and swung her feet over the side of her bed. She starred down at them for a second, still trying to piece together her nightmare.

She remembered being taken to odd places by her dad, but only when her mom wasn't around. And every time it was the same weird doctor with the funny accent. All kinds of tests were done on her. Some of them were fine, but others hurt like hell. She could only recall bits and pieces of them.

What had been done to her?

* * *

"This is the latest drug that is going around on the streets," Comissioner Jim Gordon said as he handed Batman a vial of a red liquid.

"What does it do?" Batman asked looking at it.

"Enhances strength and quickness. But it has killed several gangsters already."

"What is it called?"

"Crimson Blood."

"What else do you know about it?"

"Nothing. We don't know where it came from or what is in it."

"I'll look into it."

* * *

Sara sat at her desk rubbing her temples. She thought being a Kryptonian, she wouldn't get headaches. But maybe she was wrong.

"Ms. Douglas?" her secretary Angie said through the intercom.

"Yes?" Sara said answering it.

"Mr. Wayne is here to see you."

Sara closed her eyes. "That's fine. Let him in, its his company."

"Yes ma'am."

The door to her office open and Bruce walked into. Sara attempted to stand up to shake his hand, but felt light headed and caught herself against her desk.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked, steadying her a bit. He helped her sit back down in her chair.

"I'm fine," she said smiling slightly. "I didn't sleep well last night."

That struck an odd cord with him. He knew that she was Superman's sister and she shouldn't be like this. Something was wrong with her.

For the next few minutes, Bruce and Sara talked about the future of Wayne Media. Bruce was impressed with her ideas about where she wanted to go with it and what she wanted to do. But he couldn't stay long before he had another meeting to attend.

"Why don't you and your nephew come over for dinner tonight and we talk about this more," he suggested before he left.

"Sure." Sara said.

"Good. I'll see you both around say 7 pm?"

"Sounds fine with me."

After Bruce had left, Sara sat back down at her desk and picked up her cell phone. She pressed "1" and then "send".

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"I just wanted to see how you were Clark."

"Is everything alright Sara?"

"Yes," she said lying. "But I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Ok," he wearily said.

Sara hung up the phone. She hated to lie to her brother. But there were just some things she couldn't quiet explain yet.


	24. Sacrifices Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this has taken so long, its been a hellish few months. But I am FREEEEEEE!!! No more college (hopefully) -- so enjoy!!!  


Sacrifices Chapter 2:

He gently placed a drop of the substance known as the Crimson Blood onto the slide, then ever so gently placed it into the computer to be scanned.

The only thing that he had come up with so far was that what ever the liquid was made of was primarily organic. But so far, nothing else was known about it. Maybe this scan will tell him something.

What he really needed was the autopsy results of the gangsters that had died from this stuff.

Alfred cleared his throat at the top of the stairs to the Batcave. Bruce turned to look at him.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Ms. Douglas and her nephew are here."

"I will be up in a few minutes."

Alfred nodded and left the Batcave.

* * *

Bruce buttoned the last button on his shirt as he practically walked into Alfred in the hallway. 

"Where are they?" he asked.

"In the living room."

"Thanks Alfred," he said walking on.

As he approached the living room, he could hear Sara and her nephew talking. He didn't want to disturb them, so he let them finish their conversation first. He stood in the doorway and listened.

"Aunt Sara I don't like my new school."

"Why?"

"Because no one likes me."

"Just give it some more time Jason. I promise everything will be better. Plus I had to change schools when I was younger too."

"Did you like it?"

"Not really. But everything did get better."

"I guess I will try."

"Plus its not forever," Sara said brushing the hair from Jason's face. "Soon you will be home with mommy and daddy."

As Bruce watched from around the corner, something about Sara struck him. And he couldn't quite explain it. And it was very odd, even for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said entering the room. He sat down in a chair next to the couch where Sara and Jason were sitting.

"It's fine," she said, taking a portfolio out of her briefcase. "We were a bit later because of Jason's homework."

"Sorry," Jason softly said.

"It's alright," Bruce said. "Let's finish talking about those plans of yours before dinner."

* * *

After dinner and Jason falling asleep on the couch, Sara decided to call it a night. Even though once she and Bruce had finished talking about the plans for Wayne Media, they ended up talking about their childhoods among other things. Well mainly Sara's childhood. 

"Thank you for dinner," she said after Bruce had softly put a sleeping Jason into her car.

"I enjoyed it," Bruce said. "Plus you have great ideas for Wayne Media."

"Thanks," she said as she got into her car.

Part of him didn't want her to leave. All he wanted was to spend more time with her. He hadn't felt like this for someone in a long time. That was when he remembered something.

"There is a circus coming to town this weekend. The show on Friday night is for charity and I have some extra tickets. Would you and Jason like to go with me?" he asked before he shut her car door.

"Sure," she said smiling.

She told him thank you for dinner once again before she and Jason left.

Bruce stood there and watched her tail lights disappear down the driveway. There was just something about her he couldn't place.

* * *

After she had Jason put to bed for the night, Sara ran back down to her car to get her briefcase out of it so she could work on a few things. 

She was getting back into the elevator when a hand stopped the doors from shutting. Sara looked up from her notes to see a tall, slender gentleman getting into the elevator. He was wearing a hat and a long trench coat.

She acknowledged him then looked back down at her notes. They had gone up about 3 stories before the elevator suddenly stopped. Sara looked up to see the gentleman pushing the stop button on the elevator's panel.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sara asked a bit angry.

"You are a very hard person to track down, Ms. Douglas," he said, turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Is your father not Jackson Douglas?"

"He was my stepfather." Sara said. "But he died."

"All the better," the gentleman said reaching into his trench coat. He pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to her.

"Read these then I will be in contact again," the man said starting the elevator again. Sara briefly scanned the papers. It was about some sort of secret Russian governmental experiment.

The elevator stopped at the next floor and he got off. "Remember I will contact you in a few days."

The doors shut and Sara didn't do a thing but stare down at the pages in her hands.

They listed her stepfather as a Russian spy.


End file.
